


Ирука склонился над связанным Какаши

by LazyRay



Series: Драбблики по поисковым фразам (Naruto) [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay





	Ирука склонился над связанным Какаши

\- Какаши-Какаши, и что мне с тобой делать... – задумчиво проговорил Ирука, разглядывая свою жертву.  
\- Развязать? – предположил Какаши, умильно глядя снизу вверх.  
\- Да нет, так ты мне больше нравишься, – усмехнулся Ирука. – Тихий, послушный, не мешаешься под ногами.  
\- Лучше развяжи, пока я сам не выпутался, – предупредил строптивый пленник.  
Ирука хохотнул.  
\- Ну, попробуй, я же знал, на кого ловушки ставить!  
Какаши попробовал и минут через десять вынужден был признать – про себя – что Ирука действительно знал, что делал.  
\- А если бы в эту ловушку попал твой ученик? Они же частенько забегают к тебе в гости! Тот же, скажем, Наруто?   
Ирука покачал головой.  
\- Они никогда не вламываются ко мне домой, когда меня нет, и никогда не обыскивают мои шкафы. И тому же, – Ирука опустился на колени рядом с Какаши и прошептал ему на ухо, – я никому кроме тебя не рассказывал, где лежат мои самые неприличные фотографии.  
Какаши насупился.  
\- Кстати, их там не было. Ты меня обманул.  
\- Конечно, – Ирука широко улыбнулся. – Зато какую добычу поймал! Итак, мой дорогой друг, что же мне с тобой сделать?  
\- Ну, у меня есть пара идей, - предложил Какаши и подмигнул.


End file.
